To See A Stretch of Sky
by ShinkonoKokoro
Summary: Merlin has spent his entire life up to his 18th birthday in a tower because he's important to his people. His magic has been prophesied. Merlin just wants to touch dirt and see the sun. He manages to escape on his 18th birthday, to explore the world. M/A
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This was written for a prompt. And it turned into something rather huge... For me.

The prompt was Arthur/Merlin:

_Merlin has been locked away in a tower since his birth because his kind wanted to keep his magic powers hidden from the world. In the tower Merlin slowly becomes very, very powerful, but he can't help to complain every time to his parents how he would love to see the world outside and live as a normal person. When on his 18th birthday Merlin asks again to leave the tower and he's denied, he decides to escape the very same night and finally live his own life. _

_He gets lost in the forest... and Arthur finds him. _

_The only thing Merlin is aware of is that he has to keep his powers hidden for his kind's sake. _

* * *

><p>Leaning on his elbows, Merlin twirled a finger in the air, directing the few odds and ends from his room through the air, competing with the ribbons of fire and water that danced as well. The objects arranged themselves into a castle—he'd heard snippets, treasured few words about Camelot. The great city with its white towers and daunting king. He'd convinced Freya to tell him about when she came to deliver food to him years back and then she was gone. He'd never heard from her again. She left, he was told. The fire and water arranged themselves, according to Merlin's direction, into a flowing river and brilliant sky behind the castle.<p>

He sighed wistfully, vanishing everything with a bored wave of his hand as he heard the approach of footsteps on the stair. His mother this evening. Maybe tonight... Maybe she'd listen.

"Hello, darling boy," Hunith said, all warm smiles and softness. Except for her will. That was iron.

"Mum."

"How has your studying been getting on?"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "How am I ever going to put any of this into action if I cannot go and see first hand what these herbs and plants are? And animals, Mum. I've never seen any of these animals except for in the books. And those drawings are rubbish."

"Merlin," his mother chastised gently, setting down a tray and then easing herself onto a stool across the table from him. "We've talked about this..."

"Yes. I _know_."

"Don't take it too hard, Merlin."

But this time was the last. Enough was enough! "I've eighteen years tomorrow! Why can't I just..." he waved his arms for emphasis, "_see_ things! I just want to step outside. A window, Mum. A hint of fresh air not brought up from the floor through the length of this entire tower. The sun. I want to see the sun! Or clouds! I don't care!" He was aware that his voice was turning pleading, and as his mother's face grew tight, he pleaded all the harder. "I just want to feel the sun on my face and...and hear _birds_, Mum! I think that I can hear them sometimes, but I'm not _sure_. The wind whistling through the trees. Leaves brushing together, turning colours. Mum! Like every other person in the world! I want to feel the earth beneath my feet—I can feel it you know! I feel it throb sometimes, and I want to _touch_ it, to dig my hands into it, feel it's..._earthiness_. I could grow vegetables! Climb a tree, dip my feet into a river. I want to know it all!"

"Merlin! That's enough! You know that the druids need you here to keep you safe and hidden from the world."

"But _why_! I know, I know—I'm powerful, blah blah, magical Emrys, they all think I'm brilliant, but if I'm all that powerful, then I can protect myself!"

"Oh, darling boy, it's not just would-be attackers that we fear," Hunith said gently, leaning over to take one of her son's hands in hers. She gave him a patient and understanding smile that he _hated_ because she _didn't_ understand. She didn't understand _at all_. "It's the world, Merlin. There's a big world out there, and we don't want you getting hurt."

"Yes, please. Let's walk on egg-shells around me, because I'm so _fragile_," he retorted, yanking his hand back and stuffing it in his armpit. "I _want_ to see it, Mum! Everything! I want to see everything!"

"Merlin, the world can be a cruel place. And especially to magic-users. King Uther of Camelot has hunted down every one that he can and he executes them! We just need to keep you safe. Surely you understand that, don't you?"

He knew he was sulking, but admitted finally, "Yes."

Hunith's smile was blinding. "There's my good boy."

"I'm no longer a boy, Mum."

"I know. Indulge your mum though, Merlin." She rose and skirted the table to kiss his forehead and then nose. "I love you, my darling boy. We'll celebrate your birthday tomorrow."

"Later, Mum. You know where to find me." He heard Hunith's chuckle as her footsteps faded. Dropping his gaze to his food, Merlin half-heartedly piled it into his mouth, moulding it into shapes with a flash of his golden eyes.

* * *

><p>He was let out of his room for his birthday, and that was the only occasion for which he was released.<p>

"Happy birthday, Merlin!" his parents and several druid friends chorused.

He gave them a smile that wasn't quite real, still upset about his mother's dismissing his wishes to at least see the out-of-doors. "Thank you."

Hunith set a cake in front of him. "Go ahead and cut it, Merlin. You're the birthday boy!"

"What do you want this year, Merlin?" Will teased, crowding his elbow as he attempted to slice the dessert.

"The same thing I want every year, Will," he replied mildly with a secret glance at his mother. "I want to go outside."

"I could bring you some dirt."

"It's not the same," Merlin replied, exasperated as he finally elbowed his friend out of the way and served the cake.

"Mm! This is delicious, Hunith!" Will exclaimed, stealing a bite from a dish.

"That one's yours now, Will."

"Well, then hurry up and stop taking so long!"

Merlin heaved a sigh and the cake was cut neatly and evenly with a flash of his eyes.

"Merlin!" Hunith reprimanded.

"What! What's the point of having it and not using it!"

"When did you learn that trick?" his father asked.

He glanced over at his father—always strong, usually silent—standing against the wall with a tankard in his hand. He shrugged. "I dunno."

His father shook his head and lifted his drink to his lips to hide the grin Merlin knew was there.

"That's a neat—if useless—trick, Merlin," Aelfyn, one of the druids, murmured, her cheeks flushing prettily.

Will elbowed him again. Then Hunith approached with a cloth covered object. "Here you are, my darling boy!"

"Mum! At least stop in public!" Will sniggered next to him so Merlin pushed him off the bench. Will just chuckled and righted himself.

Sighing, Merlin lifted the cloth off of whatever his gift was, forcing a bright grin at the new tunic that was folded neatly. Picking it up, an object tumbled out. A dragon. Wooden. He looked up at his dad, a real grin crossing his lips. "Thanks, Da." He rubbed the material of the tunic between his fingers, appreciating the soft blue of the fabric. "Thank you."

"Wait a minute!" Will said, digging an ill-wrapped object out of his boot.

He whistled his admiration for the small blade that was tucked into the cloth. "Will! I can't take this! You must have spent your life savings on this!"

"Bah. You have to take it, Merlin. Protect your honour."

"Protect my—" Merlin snorted. "Yes, it'll come in use against you."

Will laughed and clapped his back. "Happy birthday, mate."

"Lovely gift, Will," his mother said with a smile, though Merlin could tell from the tightness around her eyes that she didn't approve.

* * *

><p>When Merlin finally trudged back up to his rooms with his new belongings, he felt the bitter stab of loneliness invade his heart again. His mum didn't like Will staying too long. He was a bad influence, he mocked in his head. And his druid friends couldn't help but be in awe of who he was—their fabled Emrys. They nearly wet themselves whenever Merlin did magic in their presence. And maybe he did a little bit extra just to show off.<p>

He snorted and set the wooden animal on a shelf where it joined seventeen others. One for every birthday. The tunic he dropped on his bed, but the knife he cradled in his hands, examining it. He found out, the hard way, that the blade was sharp. Sucking on the cut, Merlin decided, the thing was deadly. He whispered a healing spell over his finger and then brandished the thing at an imaginary enemy. "Ha! You'll never catch _me_," he whispered, pretending he looked fierce. Glancing around the room, he beckoned at the broom, draping a shirt over it. He let it dance in front of him, broom side up as he imagined a face and arms. Enticing the thing into battle, Merlin jabbed in for the kill before dancing away only to engage again. This time, however, he tripped over a bucket and everything crashed to the ground. The knife clattered harmlessly to the floor next to his hip as he stared at the ceiling.

If only he could see the world for himself... He cursed and then sent the blade flying into the wood of the door, scowling fiercely. It wasn't fair. The druids all got to live in the world. His parents had lived in the world. Before the druids had convinced them to inhabit the tower with their infant son. The great_ Emrys_. But still. His father made monthly trips into a nearby town, trading and bartering for things they needed, selling carven work. He often enlisted Merlin's help to make it smooth to the touch without using extra effort himself.

Pulling himself off the floor, Merlin trudged over to the door, grunting as he tried to pull the dagger out. Staggering backwards when he did, he tucked the thing back into its sheath and then into his belt.

The sweet biscuits from Fandale he set aside as well as the book from Aelfyn and Bailus. His face screwed up as his eyes started to burn. Punching the table didn't help and only made a bowl fall and shatter at his feet. He glared at it and it jumped up, whole, back onto the table. "Curse you!" He spun around suddenly, glaring at the entire room. "A bloody _prison_! That's what you are!" He shouted at the room. He let out a low stream of curses he, rightly, should not know, but Will had taught him. And his father liked to curse in his work room when he didn't think that Merlin could hear him through the floor.

Rushing to the door, he yanked on it, furious, but the combined magic of the druids made it so that it wouldn't open except by a hand on the other side. He hissed and prowled around his room. Escape. If only... This was no way to live! He was trapped and kept...like a _pet _or a fragile thing. Which he wasn't. Slumping against the stone wall, he dropped his head against it, hoping the coolness would sooth his temper.

The silence welled up in him to the point that he was forced to _shout_, screaming as he slammed his hands at the wall. "Get out of my sodding way, you bleeding stones!" He shrieked, jumping back immediately when the stones obediently fell away leaving two small holes in the wall.

He gasped a reverent breath and let his hands float over the open area. "_Move_," he whispered to the stones in between, floating the down to the ground so the thumps wouldn't bring attention. As soon as an area was cleared, he crawled forward looking up. And stared.

The stars.

There were stars.

They twinkled in the sky, bright and vast in the navy blackness that was the night time sky. Merlin's cheeks hurt from grinning. So this was what a taste of freedom felt like. Imagine...

Ooh, imagine the rest of the _world_.

Merlin sucked in a breath. He could. He could just _leave_. He could go and see the world. Prove to his parents and the sodding druids that he could take care of himself. He would show the world that Merlin is not afraid!

Rushing away from the edge, he grabbed a sack and magicked belongings into it—tunics, his spare breeches, the dragon his father had just carved for him, the spell books that he had acquired, food, a canteen, and other necessary items for travelling. Merlin frowned when it wouldn't all quite fit without busting the seams of the bag. Squinting, he eyed the items until they all just _shrunk_ enough to fit properly. Then grinned at his success. He crawled back to the opening and stared down at the ground. It did seem rather far away. Quite far. Stomach-twisting far, in fact. He frowned. He had lowered the bricks down there, but he wasn't sure about himself.

Merlin dropped his bag over the edge, lowering the thing down steadily. Easy. He took in a deep breath and concentrated, lowering his body over the edge until he was hanging by his fingers and then slowly carried himself to the ground, not letting go of his air until his feet hit dirt and his knees fell into the dewy grass. Grass, it was _grass_! He combed his fingers through it, bending his face to rest on he damp carpet of the earth. He grinned.

He stood finally, looking up at the hole that he'd created in the tower. Frowning, he floated a scrap of parchment down and scribbled a quick note: _I'm going to find my place in the world_ before sending it back up to rest on the table, and rebricking the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin walked all night, delighting in the way the sky slowly appeared as the sun rose—_rose from the horizon—_and turned the forest a burnished gold before lighting it green properly. It wasn't until mid-day when he first noticed his hunger, so he stopped, ate, and then moved on, skipping through the trees and picking out the herbs and plants and animals he'd previously seen only in books. He treasured the sun on his face. Took pleasure in the soft loam that he dug his toes into after he'd removed his boots. Felt euphoric as a stream gurgled over the same toes—until they began to freeze in the chilly water. He snugged his jacket around him tighter as the sun finished its tiring journey on the other side of the sky, lighting a fire by which to sleep.

Merlin wandered through the forest for two more days, both in exultation of being out in nature. The next two days were spent slightly more worried about his dwindling food rations and ignorance of where he was going. The sun was setting fast and the scent of fire and meat was drawing him forwards like some sort of beacon.

When he stumbled into an open area, a fire was burning merrily and there was indeed meat roasting over it. Rabbit, if he wasn't mistaken. Merlin smiled and inched closer, looking around for the campsite's owner. Then the world was suddenly coming up to meet him as the air was knocked out of him. He found himself eating dirt and not meat, a heavy weight across his hips, right arm trapped between him and the ground, the other twisted rather painfully behind his bag by a gloved hand. "Ow ow ow!"

"Who are you?" A smooth voice demanded. "What do you want?"

"Get off!" He complained, writhing on the ground. "I just smelled your food!"

"Who are you?" Cold metal of a blade appeared next to his throat.

"My name is Merlin. I'm just... I'm just travelling!" he insisted, keeping his magic to himself, because his parents had been nothing but thorough on keeping it all secret. His stomach growled, thankfully supporting his claims.

The silence stretched between them before the man sitting on him began laughing, loud and merry. The weight lifted and Merlin was able to sit, rubbing his twisted shoulder as he turned to send the man a rueful look.

"What are you even doing out here, Merlin?" The man asked, sheathing his sword and moving around him to check on his rabbit.

"I said. I'm travelling."

"Travelling," the man echoed blandly with mocking disbelief. Mocking. Disbelief.

Merlin glared. "You still haven't said who _you _are."

"Who I-" Arthur gaped at him. "You don't know who I am."

"No I don't know who you are," he retorted, irritated with the man already.

Therefore, it was only obvious that the man should draw himself up to his full height—just a bit shorter than Merlin—and inform him, quite arrogantly, that he was Prince Arthur of Camelot.

"And you just go around announcing that to people you happen to meet in the middle of a forest?"

"Shut up, _Mer_lin. What do you know," he snapped, clearly irritated that Merlin didn't recognise him for the amazing person that he thought he was.

"Nothing," he returned with a shrug. "Do you have enough to spare?"

"You invade my camp, don't know who I am, and then you have the audacity to ask to share my _food_?"

"I'm _hungry_," Merlin defended, knowing he probably sounded more sullen to foreign ears than his own.

The man—Arthur—laughed again and shook his head. "I don't believe you."

"Why would I lie about being hungry?"

Arthur burst out laughing, slapping his knee like it would somehow help something. "You're unbelievable! How does a person like you_exist_!"

Merlin scowled and then helped himself to a perch on the log on which Arthur sat as well. "So glad to be a source of amusement to you, but are we going to eat or not?"

"_I'm_ eating. If you want to catch yourself a rabbit, you're free to roast it on my fire," Arthur chuckled magnanimously. "I'm hungry as well, and I don't feel like sharing."

"Prat," Merlin muttered, looking off into the trees. He hadn't ever hunted before.

"_What _did you just call me?"

"What?" Turning his attention back to Arthur, he grinned.

"You're mad. That explains everything," he breathed, his lip curled up in wary distrust.

"I'm not mad. I..." Merlin flushed. "I don't know how to hunt."

"How do you survive in this world, Merlin?"

Reminded of all the things that his parents said he couldn't do, Merlin stood in a huff and dropped his bag and whipped his dagger out causing Arthur to scoot away quickly, reaching for his sword. "Fine! I'll go get myself a rabbit!"

* * *

><p>Merlin reappeared in Arthur's camp an absolute wreck. But he had a bloody rabbit. Literally. And was grinning—probably manically due to Arthur's horrified reaction—so proud of his accomplishment. "See! I <em>can<em> do it!"

"Merlin! You can hardly cook that! You've massacred it!"

Frowning at the mess of fur and blood, he sighed. "I...don't know what to do with it." It probably would have been easier to use magic. But Merlin was determined to be 'normal,' and so 'normal' he would perform. "I...will you help me? Please?" he asked in a small voice.

Arthur laughed and shook his head, muttering about how unreal Merlin was and wondering if he wasn't having some sort of entertaining dream.

His rabbit was finally ready and when Merlin had gorged himself on it, Arthur was rolling out his sleeping pallet and throwing a blanket over it. "So where are you from?"

"Um..." Merlin stalled, reaching into his own pack for a blanket. "A really small town." The tower didn't exactly classify as a 'town,' but the lie would hardly hurt.

"That makes sense," Arthur muttered, tossing another couple logs into the fire.

Merlin followed the sparks up into the sky, smiling at the openness around him.

"You really are terribly sheltered, aren't you," Arthur asked, though his voice wasn't as unkind as it had been.

Glancing at him from the corner of his eye, watched the corners of the man's mouth tilt up, amused. Like when Merlin tried to say something colloquial and Will patiently corrected him.

"Next, I suppose you'll be asking to share my fire for the night too, hm?"

"Oh no," Merlin replied earnestly. "I can go make my own fire. I'm good at that."

Arthur snorted. "There's no reason for you to tromp through the woods just to start a fire a few metres away. We may as well share. Provided you don't try and kill me while I sleep. I will wake, and I take no responsibility if I accidentally skewer you."

"Um... I don't... I wasn't..."

Arthur laughed. "Your face! Please, as if you could kill me. Look at those scrawny arms. Have you ever done a day's hard work in your life?"

"No," Merlin said in a small voice.

"N—no!" Arthur gasped. "I was joking! I thought you were just under-nourished. Gods... What are you? An escapee? What did you do? What's wrong with you? Are you mad?"

"Wai—no! Arthur! Shut _up_!" The blatant shock on Arthur's face was comedic enough, but Merlin took advantage of the sudden silence to fill it himself. "I'm not...not _mad_ or anything. Or escaped even. I just... I just want to travel. I want to see the world for myself. We were...traders. Not farmers. And I want to make my own way," he mumbled, trailing off.

Arthur scrutinised him and then gave a firm nod. "Very well. That's admirable. Where are you going?"

"Um... Camelot?" He blurted quickly.

Arthur just laughed. "So now you're expecting to travel back with me. Great."

"Fine! Not like I need you to get to Camelot," Merlin snorted.

"You have no idea where you are. Which way is Camelot?"

Looking around, he pointed North.

"Not quite." Arthur grabbed his wrist and shifted his pointing finger North-east.

"Well I obviously would have seen it and adjusted."

"Go to sleep, Merlin. And don't try to kill me."

"Stop saying that. Why would I even want to kill you?" he grumbled, adjusting himself on the ground in front of the fire.

"I'm the prince. Though you seem to easily forget that."

"Well out here you're just a man, so..." Merlin glared up at him. "An arrogant and prattish one."

"You certainly are an odd one. Maybe you'll find a job as a jester. You certainly look comical enough."

"Oh thank you, _Sire_, for that. You aren't exactly proving yourself to be very royal. Except for royally obnoxious and unfeeling."

"Hey! My people love me, I'll have you know," Arthur replied stiffly, his jaw tense.

Merlin looked at him a minute and then said gently, "I'm sure they do. Their own golden boy." He smiled at the faint flush he could see by firelight. "Goodnight then." He listened to Arthur rustle around with his pad, scooting it near to him 'so I can keep an eye on you.' 'When you're asleep?' 'Shut up, Merlin.' He smiled and drifted off to sleep. People were pretty nice, if slightly dense and simple, if they were like Arthur.

* * *

><p>"Hey, if you're coming with me, you'd best get up," a voice wormed into his slumber.<p>

Merlin rolled over, pulling the blanket up further over his head. "Just a little longer, Da."

"I am _not_ your father, Merlin," Arthur's drawl said as a booted-foot inserted itself into the soft part between his ribs and hip.

He grunted and blinked up at the man, back lit by the sun so that he seemed to glow. "Like a sun god..." he murmured.

Arthur blinked and then laughed. "Great bedhead, Merlin. Get yourself sorted. It's time to go. We'll be back to Camelot by nightfall. If you can get your arse out from under that blanket."

Merlin scrambled upright, stuffing his belongings into his bag and then setting off with Arthur. He chattered at the man for a while until Arthur stopped and grabbed Merlin's hand, planting it firmly over his mouth.

"Keep that there until I say you may remove it," Arthur ordered before turning and stalking through the high grasses of the plain area they were traversing.

"An mnnmw wmll aamnfe?" Merlin asked some time later.

Sighing as he pinched the bridge of his nose, Arthur mumbled, "Remove your hand and then say whatever it is that you wanted to say then return your hand."

"I said, when will that be?" He smiled at Arthur.

"Gods, you really don't have a brain, do you?"

"I'll have you know, I'm extremely intelligent."

"Merlin." Arthur threw his hands up. "Your incessant _talking_ has been driving me mad!"

"Sorry. I'm just really curious! I've never been anywhere really, and like I said... I really want to see everything! Ooh! Is that a tower of Camelot?"

Arthur looked where Merlin pointed and nodded. "Yes."

"Wow..." Merlin stared, feeling his lips spread wide in a grin. "It's white just like they say!"

"Merlin, you might want to reign it in. One would think you've grown up in a cave..."

"Like you would know," Merlin countered quickly, the off-hand comment hitting too close for comfort. "I'm sure you're a world-class metropolitan!"

"I certainly know more about the world than you do... Come on, Merlin. Hurry up."

By the way that Arthur kept looking over at him and laughing under his breath, Merlin was sure that he had that same stupid awed expression as he tried to see everything at once in Camelot. He followed the prince through the lower town and all the way to the castle, gazing and staring and memorising.

"Where do you think you're going, Merlin?" Arthur said with a firm hand on his chest. "This is the castle. You can't just _walk_ in, you understand."

"Oh."

Arthur laughed. "Don't look so disappointed."

"I..." Merlin shook his head and then smiled. He couldn't have Arthur do everything for him. "Never mind. Well. I'll see you around, Arthur."

"_Prince_ Arthur or _Sire_ would suffice, _Mer_lin."

Merlin just grinned. "I think you like it." Then he skipped off and explored Camelot. There was a pretty girl in a lavender dress struggling with an armload of _things_. "Do you need help?"

"Oh! No! No, I'm fi—" She staggered slightly.

Merlin reached out and grabbed half of the things in her arms, appearing to be some foodstuffs, rich dresses and some other cloth. "Don't worry about it. I've nothing else to do. I'm Merlin by the way."

"Gwen. Thank you so much. You're a life-saver."

"What is all this stuff?"

"Well, I have some left-over mending for the Lady Morgana's dresses. She never decides which one she wants to wear until the day of an event."

"Event?"  
>Gwen shot him a look. "Yes! Everyone's been talking about it for ages!"<p>

He ducked his head sheepishly. "Sorry. I just got here..."

"In Camelot?" Gwen's brows rose. "_Oh_. Well then. Welcome to Camelot! There's a big feast planned for Lady Morgana's birthday. She's the king's ward."

"It's every bit as great as I had heard," Merlin said with a smile. "Though Arthur is a bit of a prat. He's a backwards sort of kind though."

"Arthur?"

"Yeah. The prince?"

Gwen laughed, bright and tinkly. "Merlin! You can't just go around calling the prince 'Arthur' and insulting him!" She pushed the door of a small building open revealing a homey interior.

"Well, he was... And I didn't know he was the prince until he told me so," Merlin defended, depositing the rest of the things on the table next to Gwen's pile.

Her gaze caught him again, disbelief and surprise written all over her face. "Who are you?"

"I told you. I'm Merlin."

"Where are you from?"

"I...don't know exactly. I left home though. I'm travelling! Finding my place in the world."

Instead of seeming suitably impressed like Arthur had, Gwen just laughed. "And how's that going?"

"Well.. I got lost. And then met Arthur. And we talked, well _I_ talked. A lot. I think I annoyed him. But he brought me to Camelot. So I can't complain."

Gwen shook her head. "Merlin, you are unbelievable."

"You're the second person to tell me that, you know."

"It's true. That type of thing doesn't just _happen_. Prince Arthur was out hunting, and he doesn't bring strange men home. He usually brings meat."

Looking around Gwen's home instead of mumbling something that he didn't really know anything about, Merlin smiled. "I like your house."

"Where are you staying?" Gwen asked as she sorted the piles of cloth on the table, dresses and handkerchiefs emerging clearly as well as some plainer shifts.

"Um..."

Gwen's warm laugh broke out again. "Gods, you really are hopeless, aren't you. Do you have any money?"

He felt his ears heat with the rest of his face. "N-no..."

"You'll have to get a job then if you're to stay here in the city," she said while bustling around the small home. "Until you find a job, I suppose you can take the extra cot here."

"What? No! No, I couldn't ask you—I'm really making a mess of things, aren't I. I haven't planned anything out at all."

"Aw, Merlin..." Gwen's arms encircled him and she tucked his head against her shoulder. Awkwardly. He was taller than her. "It's okay. You'll be alright."

Pushing her away gently he nodded. "I just.. I can't keep accepting peoples' charity. I've realised that. I'll look tomorrow. I'm afraid... I'm afraid I'm a bit useless."

"What can you do?" Gwen turned away from him and moved to a cupboard, retrieving dishes for two and setting out food.

"Well, I can read. Write. I. Um. I know plants. Herbs. That type of thing."

"You know..." Gwen said slowly as they sat to eat. "Gaius was mentioning something about a lot of work to do—he's the castle's physician. There's a lot of late summer illnesses going around right now, so he could probably use an assistant."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'll introduce you tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

"You!"

Merlin pulled up short, nearly dropping the vials in his hands. "Arthur!" He grinned widely. "I have a job!" That, apparently was the 'normal' thing to do. And it earned him money. And he was living in a little closet of a room with Gaius, but still, it was a room and a bed where he could keep his belongings. And more importantly, he could come and go just as he pleased.

"What are you _doing_ here?" Arthur just looked stunned.

"I'm working for Gaius!" He held out a vial. "See! Mullein, and goldenseal, and red clover, and agrimony, and—"

"Merlin! We are not _friends_. You don't just..." Arthur sighed.

He frowned. "Oh. I didn't.. I wasn't..."

"You're completely hopeless, Merlin," Arthur said, rolling his eyes towards the ceiling and ruffling Merlin's hair as he went by.

Tilting his head after him, Merlin sighed. Clearly Arthur was a master of mixed messages, his words telling him off, actions encouraging his behaviour. He shrugged and then returned to Gaius' cozy workroom. "I have everything you asked for."

"Merlin. Excellent. I'm quite glad that I have your help. It's been most relieving."

Merlin smiled. "Great! I ran into Arthur on the way here. He's so funny. Though he doesn't fancy himself so..."

"_Prince_ Arthur?" Gaius eyebrow leapt up to his hairline.

"Everyone keeps reminding me of that," Merlin huffed. "I _know_, but I met him as 'Arthur.'"

"Merlin, if you are planning on staying here, it might behove you to make an effort at learning propriety behaviours to members of royalty and those of a higher station than yourself. Which would be everyone."

Glowering, Merlin organised the vials of herbs for Gaius, pausing to mix a potion that was for the Lady Morgana's headaches. "Everyone has a name, who needs titles?"

"Merlin, wherever did you pick up these ideas."

He rolled his eyes and bottled the draft for Morgana. "Why does everyone think that just because I'm a little sheltered means that I don't understand things."

"Merlin," Gaius admonished, though his voice was laced with amusement, "you just show up with strange ideas. Don't rock the proverbial boat, please. You shall only cause trouble for yourself. And it would be best to not entangle yourself with Arthur. He's a prince. And he_ will_ tire of your ceaseless questions and lack of good sense. Now please take that to the Lady Morgana. You remember where her room is, do you not?"

"I remember," Merlin said tartly, moving to the door to go to _Morgana's_ room. Lady or not.

"Merlin!"

He turned with a smile. "Gwen! How are you? I haven't seen you in a couple days."

"I know." Her face lit with a smile, sweet and dimply. "I'm doing fine, thank you. And you? How are you settling in? Do you like it?"

"I love it! I get to go pick herbs and Gaius has started letting me mix things once he's seen I've a propensity for it." Waggling the bottle in front of him he grinned. "And I'm delivering Morgana's—"

"_Lady_ Morgana."

"Draught for her headaches. She's quite pretty."

Gwen looked around quickly and then stepped closer. "Merlin, you really have to watch what you say. There are ears everywhere and the King doesn't take kindly to people who have...designs on his ward."

He frowned. "Sorry, what?"

"Just don't.. don't talk about her like that," Gwen said with an exasperated smile.

"Like what? I think she's pretty. That's all."

"Go on, Merlin, and remember to knock."

He shook his head and made his way confidently through the halls to Morgana's room. Knocking loudly, he called her name. To his surprise, Arthur opened the door, scowling at him.

"_Mer_lin. When one has a headache, one does not appreciate loud noises." Arthur arched a brow at him pointedly.

Merlin stared back.

"Or for the love of..." He grabbed Merlin's potion and hissed, "Knock quietly, you idiot when someone has a headache or they'll only be more cranky."

"I heard that, Arthur!"

"Hello, Morgana!" Merlin called over Arthur's shoulder and reached forward to wave a hand, but Arthur grabbed it and threw it back at him.

"That's _Lady_ Morgana."

"Arthur? Who was that?" Morgana's voice carried over Arthur's grumbling.

"Just Merlin. The idiot that has been helping Gaius," Arthur called to her before shutting the door in Merlin's face.

"Prat," Merlin said more loudly than he'd meant to before returning to Gaius.

* * *

><p>Merlin smiled into the sun, the straw a bit itchy against his back but warm. It was a gorgeous day and the sunlight on his face never ceased to make him wonder with awe and appreciation.<p>

"Don't you have work to be doing?" A wry voice interrupted his day dream.

Cracking an eye he looked up at Arthur. "No, as a matter of fact. Business has slowed down."

"Really? I could help with that?"

"I quite like this, actually."

"Merlin," Arthur drawled, folding his arms across his armour-clad chest. "It would hardly be right for you, a servant, to be lazing about while the rest of us are working hard."

"You're just running around with swords. And I'm not a servant."

"You're not? Then, pray-tell, what are you?"

"I don't know. You're the expert at this court hierarchy stuff, aren't you?" Merlin closed his eyes, yelping loudly as a bucket of cold water drenched his tunic and hair. "What the sodding hell was that for!"

"Language, Merlin. You don't want the knights hearing you and bringing you to my father, do you?"

"Am I ever going to get to meet your father?" Merlin perked up, the water saturating his clothing quickly turning warm in the sun.

Arthur looked at him like he was mad. "You _want_ to meet my father. Merlin, you don't just _get_ to meet my father. It's usually for those who are petitioning him for something or if you're being accused of a crime. For the common people, anyway."

"Oh," his face fell. "Is he anything like you?"

Arthur tilted his head. "You really are a wonder."

He grinned in response. Arthur's faces were the best when he was confused or convinced that Merlin was an idiot. Admittedly, there were times when Merlin felt dumb around these people, but he was a great deal more book-smart than Arthur was. Not that he was keeping tallies.

"If you need something to do, _Mer_lin, then you may polish my swords."

"Oh. Okay. Where do I find them?"

Arthur grinned and handed him the blade from his hip. "There are five more in my room."

"Will you teach me how to use one?" Merlin asked, examining the blade as he held it up against a mock enemy.

"Only the nobility can be knights, Merlin. Surely you know that.

"That's stupid."

"Merlin! Things like that are treasonous!" Arthur hissed, gripping his wrist holding the blade. "Go polish my swords." He waved Merlin away before stalking off.

* * *

><p>His shoulder ached and his arm burned, but Merlin felt good. He was almost finished with Arthur's swords. He'd done it all by hand, and despite his aching limbs, he was proud of himself. He felt normal. He looked up at the window as bells began to ring outside, loud and pure. He frowned, jumping when Arthur slammed through the doors.<p>

"You wanted to meet my father, Merlin?" Arthur snapped, stalking over to grab Merlin's arm. "Come with me."

"What's going on?" The sword clattered from his grasp as he stumbled after Arthur. "What's happening?"

"The bells, Merlin. The bells. There's been a sorcerer arrested." He hurried down to the main hall. "Stay in a corner and don't attract attention."

"A sorcerer? What did he do?"

"Merlin, now is not the time to be asking questions. Just keep your head down and stay quiet. Understand? Do you understand, Merlin?"

"I...yes, but...!"

Arthur shoved him towards the corner of the big hall and pinned him there with a look before hurrying to join a thick-set man whose face was twisted fearfully into a scowl.

"Alan Jones, you stand before your king accused of magic," Uther declared. "What is your plea?"  
>The pitiful-looking man cowered, his hands chained in front of him. "My king, I swear to you my innocence! Please, I beg of you!"<p>

A dread welled up in Merlin's heart, spreading quickly through his limbs and sending his stomach roiling like a whirlpool. "Oh gods..." This man had no magic.

"We have witnesses telling of your selling of enchantments," Uther boomed.

Merlin flinched.

"I didn't...! I haven't! I don't know anything about it! I didn't know! I promise you, my lord. I have only been faithful to your decrees. Please!"

Uther nodded. "You have been judged and found guilty."

The room was too hot. Merlin felt faint, grabbing the pillar for support. "Gods..."

"Merlin?" Gwen's voice was soothing as she grabbed his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"You will be executed by fire tomorrow morning," Uther's voice continued coldly, the man before him wailing his innocence.

"N-no.. Gods...I need... I need..." He shook his head and bolted from the room, emptying his stomach in a corner, shuddering as he sank to the ground, knees curled up against his chest.

"Merlin? Merlin!" Gwen's voice followed the opening of the door, but he scooted into the corner.

The screaming man's voice pierced his mind, even though Merlin had clapped his hands over his ears, tears streaming down his face. Gods, his parents were right! There were awful things in the world, Camelot's king reigning first in his mind. Why did Arthur bring him? He squeezed his eyes shut even as he felt the thrum of footsteps parade out of the hall.

"—lin? Merlin!" A warm hand dragged his own away from his ear. "Merlin, are you—gods, you've made a mess. Come on. Let's get you back to Gaius." Arthur pulled him to his feet, clapping his hands on Merlin's biceps to hold him steady. "Are you going to be alright? Do you need me to walk you?" The words were almost mocking, except for the pity running undercurrent. Pity Merlin was familiar with. Pity was Will's eyes when he asked what the sun looked like. Pity was his mum's smile when he wondered what it felt like to run. Pity was his druid friends who spoke of feeling the magic through the trees. Pity was his da's hunched shoulders when Merlin had cried as a child, wanting to see the leaves burn gold and red as winter was approaching.

He inhaled, shallow and shuddery, squeezing the last tears from his eyes before he rubbed the backs of his hands over his face roughly. "I..." he croaked. Clearing his throat, Merlin shrugged Arthur's hands off him. "I'm fine. I'm... I'm just _fine_, thank you." He backed away, curling his arms around his chest as he felt his shoulders curl inwards. "I'll...see you later." He turned on a heel and hurried away.

"Merlin..." Arthur's voice called after him, hesitant and lacking any mocking tones.

Merlin paused but did not turn.

"I'm sorry. I'm... I didn't realise...I didn't..." the prince stuttered in the quiet corridor.

"I'll see you later, Arthur," Merlin said quietly and then returned to his room, pulling the covers up over his head as he curled into the thin mattress.

* * *

><p>Gaius thankfully let him be for two days before asking him to take a draught to Morgana.<p>

"Gaius..." Merlin said, lingering by the work table, fingers tracing the whorls in the wood.

"What is it, Merlin?"

"I..." He snapped his mouth shut and then shook his head. "Never mind."

Gaius gave him the eyebrow.

"What have you heard about Emrys?"

"Emrys!" Gaius all but yelped. "Merlin! I never want to hear that name again! Where did you even _hear_ it spoken. Never mind. Don't tell me. But, Merlin, you must promise me that you will speak no more of Emrys. Yes?"

Merlin shrugged. "Sure." Then he grabbed the potion and wound his way up to Morgana's room. Knocking politely, he gave Gwen a wan smile when she opened the door.

"Merlin!" Gwen threw her arms around his shoulders, pulling back quickly, her smile tight and pitying. It seemed the emotion was everywhere.

"Tell him to come in, Gwen!" Morgana's voice carried and Gwen dragged him into the room, despite his reluctance. "So you're Merlin. We've never formally met. Or been introduced."

Merlin felt interest stir beneath his numbness. "Morgana." Gwen elbowed him, but he couldn't stop staring at her. He'd never been this close. And it wasn't her beauty—though she was very much that. "You're magic," he breathed before he could help it.

Morgana looked startled and Gwen tittered nervously.

"Merlin..."

Then Morgana laughed. "Merlin... You really have the strangest ideas. Gwen, would you bring us some food. Enough for all three. I'm famished. And this one looks fit to waste away."

Gwen smiled, glancing between the two of them before leaving.

Morgana's merry expression vanished and she stalked towards him, looking terrifying and like lightning personified. "What do you know?" she demanded lowly.

"I... I don't..." Merlin waffled, wringing his hands, the memory of the smell of burning flesh still in the courtyard threatening to make him spill his stomach again. He gagged. "I can _sense_ it. I don't mean..."

"Sense." She narrowed her eyes. "Are you...too?"

He nodded quickly. "I would _never_ say anything. I'm sorry. I just.. I blurted it out. I didn't think. Please forgive me."

The smile was back, patient and pitying. "I'm sorry, Merlin. I had... I needed to be sure. Gwen will never say anything."

"What...what can you do?" he asked quietly.

"I see things."

"A seer!"

"What do you know?"

Merlin shrugged. "Anything."

Morgana laughed. "What does that_ mean_, Merlin?"

"It means..." _I'm Emrys._ He bit his lip and instead asked, "What do you know about Emrys?"

Morgana's eyes widened in surprise. She sat at the table and gestured for him to sit as well. "It's one of the reasons that Uther's so terrified of magic. There was a prophesy. About Emrys. It said he was the most powerful warlock to exist, now, before, _ever_."

"Really?" Merlin felt his jaw drop a little.

"Yes. And it was said that Uther would be usurped by Emrys and be the proper king of Camelot."

Scrunching his nose, Merlin shook his head. "So he _kills_ every would-be sorcerer that he comes across?"

"I know."

"That man..." His voice trembled, not only with fear this time, but now anger. "That man was _not_ magic. There was nothing magical about him. I couldn't sense it off him. There was n-nothing. And now he's _dead_!"

"I know," Morgana repeated, brow darkening. "I hate him for it... But..." She shrugged a shoulder, looking away. "But he's the only father that I've known for years. And he is. My father. I'm not supposed to know, but it's true."

"Oh." He opened his mouth to say more, but then Gwen got back.

"Thank you, Gwen," Morgana said with a sweet smile. "Oh, and you brought my favourite tarts! You're too good to me, Gwen. Come sit."

Gwen blushed prettily. "You're welcome, my Lady."


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin skulked around the castle, still avoiding Arthur, eventually finding refuge in the library. After a short conversation with the chronicler—Geoffrey, he wound his way through the murkiness, inhaling the scent of books and history. He'd never seen so many in the same place. Trailing fingers over the spines, he tilted his head as magic drew him. "_Emrys_." Merlin strode forward, hesitant yet yearning as he floated up to drag two books down from the upper shelves. Blowing the dust from them, he opened the pages reverently, immediately engrossed in the history of the legend of Emrys.

Apparently, Merlin decided, he was definitely _the_ being for magic.

It also explained why the druids (probably literally) worshipped the ground he walked on. Or would have, had he walked the earth in their presence. He shut the book and floated it back up to its resting place absently, shooing some dust over it.

The other was a chronicle of prophecies about Emrys. That Emrys would upset the world. He didn't quite like the thought of that one, vague as it was. He didn't want to go about upsetting people. That Emrys would upset balance and bring magic back to Camelot. That had surely lead to Uther's fear. That Emrys would call on dragons and bring down fire from the sky. _Dragons!_ Merlin shook his head feeling pale. Apparently he was quite the vengeful harbinger. Swallowing, Merlin read on.

Bring the end of the reign of Uther.

Conquer the whole of Albion with the new king at his side.

Conquer the whole of Albion by himself with fire and ice and winds to bring enemies to their knees.

Apparently the accounts were quite confused on a number of things, not limited to Merlin's peaceable nature, Merlin's thirst for conquest, Merlin's want to be _normal_, Merlin's ability to do all of these things—prophecy not withstanding, and Merlin's desire to be in a public position. Not to mention the fact that some thinking him a blood thirsty vehicle for revenge against Uther was just wrong. He shuddered and sent the book back up to join its partner.

Left the library and rejoined the land of the vibrant, lounging in the sun until his skin pinked almost painfully.

* * *

><p>Merlin was drifting back from starting a fire in Arthur's room while he left a morning-after-drinking-all-night potion on his table when he ran into the man.<p>

"Merlin, you're always in the way!" he snapped, listing to one side a bit dangerously.

"And you're drunk. Are you going to make it to your room?" Merlin snapped right back.

Arthur pulled his stuffiest face, scowling, through less fiercely than before. "It's only thirty paces."

"And you're going to fall after five," Merlin snorted, suddenly finding the idea highly entertaining.

"Then be a good man and lend me your shoulder." Arthur waited. "Come on then!"

"The magic word?"

"Tosh. Merlin. We don't talk about magic here in Camelot, _Mer_lin, or didn't you know?" the prince slurred.

"I know, _Sire_," he said coldly.

"Relax, Merlin. You wanted to see my father. Now you know he's a cold-hearted bastard."

"Yet you do everything he says," he grunted, dipping under Arthur's heavy grip on his shoulder.

"I'm not king yet," Arthur muttered faintly, dragging his feet along, propelling Merlin before him like a walking stick.

Pushing the door open, Arthur staggered over to the table, using it to gather momentum to his bed. "Well don't just stand there, Merlin... Help me get undressed."

"Are you a _child_?"

"Are you an idiot? I'm sick of all the sycophants, Merlin."

He snorted. "If you want to be normal, then undress yourself."

"I can't," Arthur said simply. "I'll fall and break my royal head and my father will blame you. Then where will you be, Merlin?"

Huffing, Merlin hauled the prince upright and stripped his jacket and tunic.

Arthur chortled. "Even the way you touch me is irreverent!"

"You—"

"I like it. It was Morgana's fête and yet every woman was vying for my affections, offering me pretty platitudes... Not that I'd expect you to understand."

"They all want something from you," Merlin found himself saying with more than a little bitterness. "They think that they're made greater by association. That they have more of an entitlement to your power if they can claim friendship or making you laugh, or more than exchanging pleasantries, or holding your attention."

"Who are you, Merlin," Arthur mumbled, pitching forward.

Merlin dragged him to his feet. "No one," he mused. "I'm no one." He quickly unlaced Arthur's breeches and let them fall to the floor before finding a sleep shirt. Arthur, however, was already drooling into the pillow.

Sighing, Merlin draped it over the foot of his bed, looking down at the sleeping prince. "Maybe we have more in common than you think..."

* * *

><p>Arthur was kinder when Merlin ran into him two days later. "You're quite a puzzle, Merlin. I remember some of what you said."<p>

Merlin blinked and then, "Oh!"

Arthur dropped his gaze and shook his head. "Really, Merlin..."

"Well..." Then trailed off, unsure of what he was supposed to say.

Apparently, Arthur was too, for he gave a single nod and stalked away stiffly.

So Merlin went back to Gaius', trudging in circles, trying to think of how to bring up the whole magic bit. 'Gaius, hello. I'm magic. In fact, I'm Emrys.' probably wouldn't do so well for the man's heart. And 'Gaius, I might be able to do a bit of magic. But it's okay, I can protect myself' seemed too weak to be truth. In the end he fled when Gaius returned from rounds in the lower town and perched himself on the ramparts, letting the wind ruffle his hear and sweep around him.

* * *

><p>"<em>Emrys<em>."

"What?"

Gwen gave him a strange look, looking up from the laundry they were sorting and folding. "I didn't say anything, Merlin."

He frowned and then paled. "I...forgot something. For Gaius!" He excused and then fled. Hiding in an alcove, he caught his breath. Emrys. No one in Camelot called him Emrys. He was Merlin. Only Merlin. Unless you were Druid.

"_Emrys_." The voice in his head was now familiar.

"Don't come here, Mordred!" He hissed, panic welling up. To say that Camelot was his safe place wasn't quite accurate. But it was a refuge from the Druids. He'd learned that Camelot was no friend to magic, thus, in retrospect, he could not have chosen a better 'hiding' place from the people that would look for him. But if Mordred was Speaking to him, then he knew where to look.

"_Emrys!_"

"Leave me!" He gave a push with his magic, and the presence in his mind was gone.

"Merlin?"

He jumped.

"What on earth is the matter? You look pale as a sheet," Arthur said, voice authoritative and normal.

He sighed, slumping back against the stone. "I'm fine."

Arthur gave him a strange disbelieving glance but thankfully didn't press. "Come on then."

"What? Where?" Stepping from the shadows, he skirted Arthur to a shaft of sunlight stretching across the hall.

"I'm going hunting. And I think you need to learn how to do it properly. So you're coming with me." Arthur threw an arm across his shoulders, steering him to his room.

"Is that...a good idea," Merlin asked dubiously, watching Arthur toss things into a bag.

"Of course it is. It's mine, isn't it?"

"That's why it will be bad," Merlin muttered under his breath.

"I know you're not doubting my wisdom, Merlin."

"No, just your good sense," he said brightly.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I'm going stiry-crazy, Merlin, and you look like you could use a break. Some fresh air. Wild life. I know you enjoyed it last time."

Merlin tried to swallow around the lump in his throat as he stared very hard at his feet. "Thank you," he said thickly. Arthur's attention to his needs when he owned him nothing was touching.

Arthur only laughed,once again, his words in opposition of his actions. "Merlin... Stop being a giant girl." His hands, however, were warm on his shoulders, thumbs pressing lightly. "Let's go. Wipe those tears!"

"I'm _not_ crying!" he protested as he ran after Arthur down to the stables.

* * *

><p>"You're a fairly quick study, Merlin. I have to admit," Arthur said as he reined his horse in in front of the stables. A boy ran up and accepted the game Arthur dangled in front of him.<p>

Merlin reined in his own horse, feeling completely rejuvenated. _A horse_! He was _riding_! Two more boys ran up, taking the leads. Dismounting half as gracefully as Arthur, he bounced on the cobbles. "That was great! We were going so _fast_! And so high!" Merlin waved his arms for lack of a proper outlet of the exuberant energy. "It was _amazing_! I love horses!"

Arthur laughed. "I can't believe you've never ridden a horse...! I'm convinced, Merlin, that you've never been a real person before I met you in the forest!"

"And you're every bit a caricature yourself, you know," Merlin replied gleefully, petting the horse as it followed the stable boy.

"Come on, Merlin," said Arthur. "I know _I_ need a good bath. I encourage you to do the same."

"I need to check in with Gaius! And then I'll bathe."

While Arthur went one way, Merlin wound his way to Gaius' workroom and burst in the door, humming. "Gaius! I _hunted_! All proper and—" His voice fell horribly flat when he was faced with three sets of eyes. Gaius' stared at him with a mixture of horror, awe, and disbelief. _Will_'s bespoke relief and almost hidden amusement. Mordred's held lightly veiled content and pride.

"Merlin!" Will was grabbing him to his chest within seconds. "You had us so _worried_! When Mordred said... Gods, Merlin! Were you even_thinking_! What if..." Will dropped his gaze, taking in deep breaths. "When Mordred said you were in _Camelot_, none of us dared to believe it! That was possibly the _stupidest_ move you could have _ever_ made!"

"Bloody buggering _shit_, Will! What are you doing here?" Merlin shoved him backwards, ignoring his friend's hurt look.

"We thought you might have been_ captured, _Merlin!" Will protested. "What if you were hurt! Or... Or... I don't even _know_!"

"So you thought to rescue me," Merlin said flatly, glaring.

"Come on now... Don't be like that."

"Don't be like what, Will?" Merlin said, deceptively kind.

"Merlin!" Will huffed. "We came to make sure you were alright."

"And to bring you back, Emrys," Mordred said. Gaius jumped, _almost_ making Merlin laugh. Apparently Mordred had kept to his code of silence and hadn't said anything in front of strangers.

"Merlin..." Gaius said, his voice bizarrely tense. "Merlin... you aren't... he isn't... ahem. Telling the _truth_, is he?"

Shaking his head with annoyance, he grumbled low in his throat. "I'm not leaving with you. So you may as well tell everyone that I'm staying here."

"Surely you of all people know how unwise that would be, Emrys."

"Shut _up_, Mordred!"

"Merlin,... He's _right_," Will said quietly, reaching out to him.

"No!" Merlin shrieked. "No! I'm _not_ going back! I'm _not_!"

"Merlin..."

"Emrys, you _must_."

"_You_," Merlin hissed, rounding on the boy. "_You're_ the one that led him here. I want you gone. Out, Mordred. Take Will and go back to where you came from." He stepped closer, some part of him viciously pleased when Mordred's eyes widened and he seemed to cower just a bit.

"_Mer_lin! You're frightening the boy!" Gaius said, inching in front of Mordred. "Stop this." But he could see even Gaius feared him.

He snorted. "Gaius, he could protect himself better than you could."

Gaius flinched, stepping away. "Merlin," he said lowly. "I think you have some explaining to do."

"I'll talk to you after Will and Mordred leave," he said coldly.

"You don't und—"

"William Morrer if you _dare _to tell me that I don't understand, I think you should most seriously reconsider that _you_ do not understand," Merlin rumbled. "When I tell you I am not going back to that tower, I mean it. You would have to fetter me and disable me severely. Do I make myself clear?"

Will's face had paled but he reached backward, grabbing awkwardly at Mordred's cloaked front. "We're not leaving Camelot, Merlin. We were sent to bring you back. But we're not leaving yet. Just for now."

"You'd best bring an army then," he threatened, scarcely recognising his own voice as the two brushed by him and the door slammed shut.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Merlin_. Are you going to explain to me _now_?" Gaius asked, his eyebrows doing their best to climb off his face to the rafters.

His shoulders slumped tiredly. "Gaius... I... I've just had two of the nicest days... Can it just...wait until later?"

"I should think _not_!" Gaius protested almost shrilly. "This cannot be left waiting!" He pushed Merlin down onto one of the benches. "Explain!"

He rolled his eyes. Gaius seemed to be better. "I'm Emrys."

"As in... _the_ Emrys?"

"Do you know of another one?"

"Don't get smart with _me_, boy!"

Forehead creasing, Merlin squinted at him. "I think... I was just asking if you knew another."

Gaius blinked at him and then abruptly laughed before stifling the noise just as quickly. "Merlin. Dear gods, Merlin... I don't..."

"Don't bother," Merlin grumbled, standing to sulk his way to his room.

"Show me," Gaius demanded. "Show me something."

"What do you want," he asked tiredly.

"What can you do?"

Merlin shrugged. "I don't know."

Looking around, Gaius pointed at a stool. "Levitate it."

Merlin hoped his stare conveyed, _something so easy_? He sighed and felt the tiniest bit of magic thrum through him and the chair shot into the air.

Gaius gaped. Merlin treasured the expression. "You didn't..! You didn't even _incant_!"

"Incant?"

"_Merlin!_ Saying a spell? Put it down! Put it down now!"

The chair settled easily. "Anything else? I'm tired. I'm dirty. I'd really like to bathe."

"You...you _treat this_ like it's something frivolous, Merlin," Gaius sputtered angrily.

"I've been this way my whole life," he said tightly. "To _me_, it _is_ frivolous. Now I'm going to bathe."

"Merlin, we need to work this—"

But then he shut the door against Gaius' horrified babbling and he summoned a tub of steaming water, stripping immediately to sink into its warmth. Never before had he so hated his life.

* * *

><p>He had his next run-in with Arthur two days later.<p>

"Where have you _been_?"

Merlin half wanted to laugh at the petulance in Arthur's voice, such that he expected a foot-stomp with it. Instead, he sighed. "I... I've been busy. I'm sorry, Arthur."  
>"Still with the disrespect, I see."<p>

"Mm."

"Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"You're distracted."

"Not unusual..."  
>"More than usual. Merlin... <em>Stop<em> that!"

"What?" This time he did look straight at Arthur. "What?"

"Looking... Looking like someone is going to jump out and_ strike_ you!"

"I..." He settled for shrugging with a sheepish grin. Because what else was there?

"Are you sure you're alright?" Arthur pressed, gripping his shoulder, looking so earnest Merlin flushed.

"I-I'm fine! Just fine! Just thinking!"

"Don't hurt yourself, yes?"

Merlin chuckled. "I'd be more worried about you..."

Tossing his head, Arthur made a scoffing noise. "Merlin. There are times when you must share the burdens with another just so they do not tear you apart inside."

Merlin blinked. "Oh."

To his surprise, Arthur flushed. "I'm not an _ogre_. I _do_ have learning, you know."

He grinned hard. "Well with all the time you spend waving a stick around, I hadn't thought you had time for it."

"It's astounding what I let you get away with..." Arthur shoved him lightly.

His heart was suddenly pounding in his chest. The words to spill his secrets were suddenly just behind his lips, ready to spew forth.

Luckily Arthur was still talking. "You'd probably be useful as a manservant, you know. If you could—"

"I have to go!" Merlin flashed a grin and then sprinted away.

It was, apparently, the trend. Over the next few days, he avoiding Mordred and Will, seeking refuge with Arthur when they waited in or around Gaius' chambers. And when Arthur's words wormed too close for comfort, he found solace in the upper reaches of the castle, leaning into the sun like he could wrap it around himself, warm and protected, nature within his reach.

Of everything outside the prison he'd called home for 18 years, the sun was maybe his favourite. He always felt warm and safe, even when it made his skin feel tight and hot. It was bright and it was light, coming back every morning. Constant and life-giving. Merlin could feel it. It made the crops grow, the grass spring up, and the forests stretch themselves higher.

* * *

><p>"I always know where to find you, Merlin," Arthur's teasing voice interrupted his musings.<p>

He blinked up. "What?"

"You're always in the sun. It's a wonder how you're still always so pale." Arthur flopped down next to him on the slope behind the castle.

"I am not."

"It helped that I saw you from the ramparts," Arthur sighed, eyes already shut and arms beneath his head. "I can see the appeal."

"It's..." He bit off, staring into the clouds again. "It's freedom."

"Always with the strange ideas, Merlin..."

"It's not so strange, you know," he said with more force than necessary.

"Oh?"

"I..."

"Do you ever finish a thought aloud."

He scowled up at the sky, the blueness that rivalled Arthur's eyes. "You're not the only one who has pressures."

"If you're talking in riddles, I don't want to hear it."

"Why do you talk to me?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Why do you pay any attention to me at all?" Merlin demanded, getting angry.

"You're entertaining."

Merlin snorted. "Great. I'm glad. Just perfect."

"Relax, Merlin. I don't expect anything out of you. Just take it in stride. I'm a prince. Indulge my whims."

He squeezed his eyes shut against the brightness, his voice rough. "I don't expect anything out of you either, you know..."

Arthur laughed. "That's why I keep you around."

"Gods... Do you even realise what you say?" Merlin breathed, seeking sky again. How could he just _give_ Merlin what he needed when he needed it. "I'm... For what it's worth, Arthur... I'm glad."

"You almost make it sound like we're friends," the other replied, voice light.

Merlin glanced at him, profile reliefed against the landscape, brow relaxed and eyelashes resting against his cheeks. "I think you'll be a great king."

His eyes flew open at that as his head fell to the side to look at Merlin. "What did _that_ have to do with anything."

"Nothing. It's... nothing. I'm glad you're not an idiot."

"Sometimes, Merlin... you _really_ are."

He let the laugh slip through his lips.

"Someday you'll have to tell me about you, Merlin. All your secrets."

His heart stopped.

Arthur laughed. "Relax. Gods, you're jumpy today. Not today if you'd rather not. Are you _sure_ there's nothing wrong?" He rolled onto his side and leaned up on his elbow. "You can tell me, you know. I have no idea why, but you can tell me." The silence settled while Arthur stared at him. Eventually he gave a sort of shrug and then rolled back over. "Or not."

"It's not that I don't... Buggering shit. Arthur, I can't. I'm not... I'm not ready to talk of it yet..." Lying on his back felt too naked, so he rolled to his stomach.

"I understand."

"No you don't!"

"You're right. I probably don't. But I know that when you're ready, you'll tell me."

"It's complicated..."

"It always is..."

* * *

><p>"<em>Emrys<em>."

"Shut up, Mordred. I'm not going back with you," he muttered in his room.

"Merlin?" Gaius shuffled up the steps to his room. "What—"

"Nothing," he said harshly. "It's just Mordred. He wants me to go back with him. And I'm not going."

Gaius huffed softly. "It would certainly be safer."

"Safer?" Merlin repeated, voice sharp, glaring at his mentor. "Safer to live in a tower with no access to the world around him? Safer to be made a prisoner by your own parents? Your own people? The Druids may worship me, Gaius, but they also keep me safe where they might have control over me. In this short while I've been free, I have learned many things. And whether the world be a terrible place as my mother would like me to believe and as it has sometimes proved to be, I want to experience it on my own—meet it with my own will. But from what I've seen, it has been worth the trouble." He dropped his eyes, continuing softly. "I'm not going back."

"Merlin..." Gaius reached out towards him. "Merlin why didn't you_ say_ something?"

"Because," he retorted though his eyes burned. "I saw how you reacted when you heard Mordred call me Emrys. You were terrified."

"Well, I admit to being a bit _startled_, my boy, but one does not expect a legend and man of myth to...well to turn up in the shape of_you_."

Merlin snorted. "Right. I've read all about those prophecies and foretellings, Gaius. And I am not that man."

Gaius' expression softened. "I know it. Merlin, you are kind. And see the good in the world. Do not pay any mind to those things written."

He turned away. "I'm going to get you more herbs..." Certainly _some_ of those dark things were true...

"Be careful then."

He nodded and wound his way out of the castle, careful to steer clear of Mordred and Will. They were, as near as he could tell, nowhere near him. The other side of the lower town Camelot.


	6. Chapter 6

Halfway to the forest, he turned at the sound of hoofbeats behind him. A golden head upon a dark steed raced its way towards him. He shook his head. "What are you doing!"

"Coming with you. I wanted to escape the castle," Arthur said with a broad grin.

"We just did that last week."

Arthur shrugged. "Yeah, well. I didn't want to stay cooped up inside while you got to come out here and play."

"Hardly playing. I'm gathering herbs and stuff."

Arthur slowed his horse to a walk next to Merlin and they were quiet as the light of the sun turned verdant through the leaves and the warmth faded to comfortable.

"Are people more like you, Merlin? Where you grew up?"

"Like me? What do you mean?"

"More open. Honest? Straight-forward?"

"Oh..." Sweeping his head to find the proper herbs, Merlin shrugged. "I don't know."

"So you're really one of a kind."

"Unfortunately," he grunted.

There was silence for another while longer while Merlin gathered and Arthur walked beside his horse. Then, "You know. I sometimes feel like we're having two different conversations."

"Oh?"

"And then you do _that_."

"What is..._that_."

"That thing, Merlin. You prompt me with a monosyllabic question."

"Well you frequently leave things incomplete, _Sire_."

"I lied earlier, Merlin. I don't want to wait until you're ready. I want to know your secrets."

"There's really nothing exciting about me," he mumbled.

"This really is—"

"Wait, hush."

"What?"

"Arthur! _Shut up_! There's..." Merlin felt them. Will and Mordred. "Someone out there."

"What?" Arthur drew his sword and was instantly looking around.

"They're not here yet." Merlin stared hard into the trees, honing in on Mordred coming towards them fast. "Arthur, you need to hide."

Arthur stared at him in disbelief. "_Hide_? Merlin, I am the _crown prince_ of Camelot! I do _not_ hide. _Ever_."

"Well this time you're going to want to!" Merlin snapped, feeling desperate and furious.

"Merlin," Arthur began slowly, "You know what's out there. Don't you."

His jaw clenched.

"Merlin?"

"Yes! Now shut up and I need you to listen to me."

"Merlin... Merlin, _why_ do you know what's out there?"

"That's a conversation for later," he said tightly, wavering as he felt Mordred all around him. It was all on purpose too. While his speech was straight-forward and blunt, he had always been one for games.

"_Emrys, you will be coming back with us._"

Merlin snarled. "Get _back_, Arthur!" Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Arthur hesitate, the sword wobbling slightly. He threw out a hand as he felt Mordred upon him, protecting Arthur. The prince would _not_ be collateral damage.

* * *

><p>"<em>Emrys<em>. _You cannot hope to protect your prince who would soon as kill you and defend yourself from me._"

Spreading his feet slightly, Merlin felt it. Felt the earth, felt the trees, felt Mordred, felt Will, felt _Arthur_. "I am not all that you think I am, Mordred," he called into the silent clearing, save for his and Arthur's breath. Arthur would not die this day. And Merlin would protect him. Damning himself. But he would face the consequences. If this is what his freedom wrought, then so be it.

But Arthur would not die this day.

"_Very well, Emrys_."

"Merlin? What's going on?"

"Don't distract me, Arthur," he snapped, waiting. Mordred was waiting. Teasing. But he couldn't relax. The silence only made it worse. He could feel the sweat roll down his spine, Arthur's eyes boring into him. I hope he doesn't have me killed, ran the errant thought. Followed more slowly by, I don't think he would be able to if he wanted.

Then Mordred, struck, fire roaring up around them, blocking off all exits. Arthur swore. Merlin felt cold.

Wind gusted around them, tossing Arthur to the ground. Merlin felt powerful.

"Mordred!" he yelled, his voice sounding unlike anything he'd ever heard come out of his mouth. "Show yourself, boy!"

He came. Steeping through the flames. Will close behind. "It is foolish of you to fight me, Emrys."

From the ground, creepers and vines held the boy at Merlin's command. Mordred burned them. Flung something at him. Deflect. Return. Mordred stumbled. "Please give up and leave me alone. I won't fulfill your dark prophecies."

Mordred's eyes flashed and he let out a wail. Arthur clapped hands to his ears and fell to his knees. Merlin grit his teeth. Glared hard at the tree branches above the boy. Smaller sticks startled him. He dodged the heavy branch.

He glanced quickly at Arthur. Who was staring at him. "If you want your freedom, idiot, _fight_ for it."

Turning back to Mordred who was sneering, Merlin smiled. And called the lightning. Mordred flew through the air. Will dove into the trees as the flames vanished.

"_Emrys, do not fight me_."

"Enough. Tricks," he grit out.

Mordred stood, throwing the log at Merlin. Then fire at Arthur.

Arthur yelled. Merlin dodged. Felt his power flare up as time slowed. Merlin sighed and his magic shifted Arthur across the clearing to safety. Will, comically frozen in a pose of awe and terror, curled from behind a tree, and Merlin couldn't help the fond affection at the sight of his friend.

"Mordred... I do not want to kill you," he said as he circled the boy whose eyes were shining from beneath his hood. Merlin sighed into the silence again and turned himself to face Mordred, closing his eyes to restart time again.

Several things happened at once. Fire. Lightning. Screaming. Wails. Crying.

The first belonged to Mordred. The second to Merlin. The third to Arthur and Will, and the fourth to Mordred who threw more spells. Ultimately, Merlin threw him to the ground and shattered him with lightning.

The last. The last belonged to him.

* * *

><p>He sank to the ground, crying. For a while that was the only sound that was heard. Will and Arthur stood not that far away. But he refused to look at their faces.<p>

"Me—Merlin!" Will's hand brushed his shoulder.

"No!" Merlin jerked away, scrambling to his feet. He made the mistake of looking at Arthur. Arthur who had told him to fight. He wore a fierce expression, brow furrowed, hair a bit singed, but otherwise safe. Safe and alive. Merlin threw him a tortured glance. "I..." Then fled.

Ran.

Terrified.

Away.

Until he reached the river where he was forced to stop. Letting out a frustrated scream into the silence there, he balled his fists, breathing harsh as movement crashed behind him.

"Merlin—"

"What _good_. Arthur. Am I?" Merlin demanded harshly, keeping his gaze forward. One fist thumped rhythmically against his thigh, other hanging limply by his side. "I can be useful to you. I would bend my power to your aid, Arthur. But without it, without being able to _use_it, what _good_ am I? What purpose do I serve? Is this my new dictate? Killing? What goals should I strive for?" He threw a harried, furious look over his shoulder at Arthur before the rest of his body followed. "Without magic I am dead. I am stripped of anything that might be called human. Do you under_stand_?"

He laughed hollowly when Arthur, predictably, said nothing, avoiding his eyes.

"Are you afraid of me? Arthur? I killed him. Arthur. _How can you stand before me_!" Merlin threw his arms out. "I lived my whole life in a bloody _tower_, in _solitude_. They kept me there. My _whole_ life. Arthur. That was my _life. Alone. _Except for my parents who fed me platitudes and a fairy tale version of the real world. Well _this _is the real world, Arthur." He choked. "They thought they were keeping me _safe. _That I would be better off not...not _knowing_ what the world was like. So I was left with some vague thoughts, stumbling into the sun like an_idiot_, because _that was not the real world_.This is the bloody sodding real world. People die, people hate, people kill, people lie, people manipulate, people _hurt_, Arthur!" His shoulders trembled with anger, the tremors running down his arms.

"But not you," Arthur said finally, quiet and shamed. "Not you, Merlin. You're different. And I should have seen that. I _did_ see it, and I mocked you for it. And for that I'm sorrier than I can express. It's my fault... This..." He gestured back towards the destruction. "This..."

Merlin glared at him. "You're right; this is your fault!"

Arthur's eyes snapped to him, his cheeks flushed with anger. "I admi—"

"Shut up!" Merlin snapped. "You don't get to feel mollified about this! You started this and now I'm broken and lost and I don't _know_anything! Your father is a devil and should drown in the blood that he's spilled! And I just want to help! I don't know where I belong anymore, but I _can't_ go back! I _can't_!"

"Merlin..." Arthur said weakly, though his spine straightened. "He's still my father. And the king... You can't say things like that."

"Where's Will?"

"Your friend? I told him to stay put."

"And he listened?"

"I didn't give him a choice."

"Are you going to have me killed." He chanced a look at Arthur's face. Arthur's face that looked soft and sad and— "Don't you _dare_ pity me, Arthur Pendragon." He hissed, his shoulders bunching.

Arthur laughed at that and stepped closer and closer until Merlin felt he should back away. Arthur's arms came out instead. "It would be too cruel to let the world suffer on without you." He pulled Merlin close and held him tight against his chest. "And it would be too cruel to not let you see more of the world. The good in it. You can't be left with _all_ bad impressions after all."

The tension left him and Merlin sagged in Arthur's arms, crying. "You don't h-hate me then?" He blubbered. He felt the soft rumble of Arthur's laugh and the shake of his body in laughter.

"No, Merlin. I don't hate you. You just rather spectacularly defended me and saved my life; it would be rather ungrateful of me to hate you."

"You're a prat," Merlin mumbled against his chest, suddenly _tired_.

"Are you fine now?"

Merlin pulled back, summoning a truly ferocious glare for Arthur. "I just saved you life, used very powerful magic, kill—oh _gods_." If Arthur weren't holding him up, Merlin would have fallen. As it was, he pushed away from Arthur to vomit next to the river, coughing and shaking. Arthur was there, rubbing his back.

"It's okay, it's okay," he murmured, soothing sounds to calm him.

"O_kay_?" Merlin screeched, the world feeling dizzy. "How is this _okay_! I _killed _him! I killed _Mor_dred! I—"

"It's not like he didn't deserve it," Arthur huffed.

"_Arthur_. You don't just...gods..." He lifted his hands to his face, trying to steady himself, ground... Knees. On his knees was good, as he dug his fingers into the solid earth. Arthur's knees appeared in his field of vision.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently, gripping the back of his neck.

"I—"

"_Merlin_! Merlin, oh _gods_ please be alive!" Will's voice sailed through the woods as he crashed towards them.

Arthur sighed and pulled himself to his feet. "Idiot." Then, "Get up, Merlin."

A tug on his shoulder and he could stand, Arthur at his side as they walked to meet Will.

"Merlin!"

"Fine. I'm fine, Will. I'm fine. I'm..."

Will's arms swallowed him into his chest as he was wrestled away from Arthur. Merlin weakly protested, pushing at him.

"I wasn't doing anything to him," Arthur said mildly. "And didn't I tell you to stay put?"

"I had to be sure you weren't _killing_ him."

"As I think he's just proven," Arthur said, amused, "Merlin could hardly be killed by myself." Tilting his head on afterthought, he added, "And I would not allow anyone to kill him either."

Will narrowed his eyes and Merlin disentangled himself from Will. "Really?"

"Of course," the prince said, lifting his chin. "I want you on my side, after all. You know. When I'm king."

Merlin gaped. "_Really_!"

Tossing his head, Arthur scowled. "Of course, _Mer_lin. One would have to be a fool to not take advantage of having you on his side."

While Will stared, Merlin beamed. "That's...that's _brilliant_!"

"Merlin..." Will muttered towards his ear. "We need to talk..."

Merlin glanced at Arthur who nodded and Merlin let Will pull him away.


	7. Chapter 7

"Merlin you _can't_ do this."

"Why not?" He crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at Will. "This is my life, Will."

"Yeah, well, your actions affect the rest of us."

"Will, _anyone's_ actions will affect other people. That's how this world is."

"Oh, all wise and shit now, are you?"

Anger sparked. "You don't get to be bitter about this, Will. If I want to stay with Arthur—"

"Arthur is it? You two such good mates then? You don't _need_ me anymore?"

"Shut up! You don't get to decide what I do or don't do. Tell my mum and da 'sorry,' I love them, but I'm not coming back. And...and I'm s-sorry about Mor-Mordred."

"Well I guess I can see what your actions wrought for him."

"Don't, Will," Merlin said lowly, dropping his eyes. "I...it was the only way he would stop."

"Great. Then I'll just tell your mum you've become a killer. Oh, and guess what Hunith, your son is also chums with the prince of_Camelot_!"

"_Will_!"

"Mer_lin_!" Arthur's voice interrupted. "Are you alright?"

"F—fine, Arthur! Just...give us a minute."

"Well hurry up! I'm getting hungry!"

"Will, he's not a bad man," he insisted, reaching for Will's hands.

"Shut up, Merlin. You've clearly made your choice. Now you'll have to live with it. I won't be seeing you again."

Expression shuttered, Merlin stepped back. "Fine. Fine, Will. At least tell my parents I'm alright and that they can come and visit me if they want."

"Tell them yourself." Will gave him a final hard look and then turned and walked away.

Wrapping his arms around himself, Merlin shuffled back to Arthur.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine..."

"You've been saying that a lot today, Merlin, and I don't think it means what you're trying to convey."

Rolling his eyes, he gave Arthur a weak glare. "I'm _fine_. Will hates me, who knows what he's going to tell my parents about me, I killed a man, I don't know what my purpose is, and I have more magic than I know what to do with... But I'm just fine, Arthur."

"Mm-hmm. Do you have all of the herbs and plants you need?"

"What?"

"For Gaius. You know. Your purpose for being out here?"

"Um... Not really...?"

Arthur nodded. "Very well. Your purpose for right now is to gather the rest of Gaius' herbs. When we get back, your purpose is to be his assistant. Later on when I'm king, your purpose will be court sorcerer. In the interim, your purpose will be protecting me from things I cannot see or admit. You will also avoid my father and make sure he doesn't discover your talents. Is that good enough?"

Merlin looked up at Arthur's smile, his own lips spreading back to beam back at him.

"Enough of that... You look deranged." Arthur gave him a gentle shove back towards the clearing. Mordred was gone when they got there, but the destruction remained.

Biting his lip, Merlin reached into the surroundings and _pushed_, returning everything to how it was.

"Impressive, Merlin."

He gave Arthur a nervous smile and then threw his arms around him.

Arthur stiffened, awkwardly returning the hug and patting Merlin on the back.

Stepping away, Merlin smiled. "We'll have to work on that." He ducked Arthur's swat and laughed, gathering their things and winding back to the castle.


	8. Chapter 8

_Epilogue:_

Arthur's coronation was the day after Uther died. The next few days were rather hectic, but Arthur took it in stride. Something Merlin admired in him.

"You look rather splendid," Merlin admitted.

Arthur glared at him, but nerves overtook and he smoothed his cape, brow furrowing. "You think?"

"Of course!" And smiled.

Arthur snorted and gave him a shove. "And you look as ridiculous as ever. Of course."

"I think blue suits me..." Merlin sniffed, looking down at his midnight robes. "Although..." He pressed his hands over the material, little embroidered stars dotting the fabric. "I like that better, don't you?"

Rolling his eyes, the king opened his mouth to speak, a page running up and interrupting. "Your majesty!"

"Yes?"

"There are some people here to see...um. To see Lord Merlin."

Arthur's brows lifted in surprise, but he turned towards his warlock. "Do you want me to come?"

"It's... Um. Yes, please," he said in a small voice, cursing the incorrect title. It sounded weird.

"I think I'd better," Arthur said, putting a hand at the small of his back, wondering what could make his warlock suddenly nervous. Returning to the throne room where the people would have been sent to wait, Arthur strode in first, quickly assessing the rag-tag group of people. Several wore green cloaks—_druids—_surrounding a tall, imposing man and a soft looking woman. "Welcome to Camelot," he began, feeling Merlin's warmth behind him. "What brings you here?"

"My son," the woman said, her chin raised, looking rather fierce. The man beside her looked amused, chewing on a pipe.

"I see. And your son is?"

"Behind you, Your majesty."

"I see. Merlin. Would you please stop cowering behind me and face your parents like the man and _powerful warlock_ that you are?"

"Can I not?" Merlin whispered.

"Merlin, boy. Come and let us see you," the man next to Merlin's mother thundered.

"Da..." Merlin slid around Arthur, staying as close as possible.

"Merlin..." But then his mother interrupted and was hurtling towards Merlin.

"Merlin!" She slapped him first and then hugged him close. "We've been so _worried_ about you!"

"But...this is the first time you've come to see me?" Merlin managed, disentangling himself.

His mother threw a nasty glance at Arthur. "We weren't sure. Will said... Well. We didn't want to show up and expose you, Merlin. But then we'd heard you'd been appointed Court Sorcerer... We had to come see you."

Merlin sighed despairingly. He couldn't stay mad at her for long. "Yes. Well. Surprise. No bloody revolutions or anything. And Arthur even changed the magic laws. Oh! Arthur, this is my mum and da. Hunith and Balinor."

His parents bowed, Arthur smiling and extending a hand to each. "A pleasure to meet you both."

"Your majesty," his parents murmured.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "So was that your only purpose?"

"Merlin! These are your parents!" Arthur said with a little shock. "Be more respectful."

Merlin glowered, clamping his lips shut because really, he could say very little when both of Arthur's parents were dead. "I'm sorry. I'm just a bit _bitter_ about being locked away in a tower for the first eighteen years of my life."

Hunith looked at the floor shamed, but Balinor stepped forward and clamped a large hand onto his shoulder. "Merlin. Son. We came to say... we're very proud of you. And we're sorry about past circumstances. We just...wanted you to know that."

He gaped at his father. Who then ruffled his hair. "H-hey! I'm a Court Sorcerer! You can't do that anymore!"

Balinor laughed and Hunith smiled. "We're so proud of you, my darling boy."

He flushed and caught Arthur's soft look out of the corner of his eye. Pushing the prin—_king_ at them, he said with a furtive grin, "Pet Arthur. He's the one who needs it."

It was Arthur's turn to gape then. "_Mer_lin!" Glowering, his expression mutated to surprise when Hunith's arms came around him and smoothed his hair. "Um..." he said, clearly uncomfortable.

"I told you we'd have to work on the hugging bit..." Merlin grinned widely.


End file.
